Silence bought is never paid
by zedrobber
Summary: Amber and Graverobber have a secret. Someone will need to pay to keep it.


Silence bought is never paid.

Author: zedrobber

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't profit.

--------------

Ain't it funny, the things we do for people we care about?

Things we'd never consider before, things we'd never even want to think about. Disgusting, horrific, humiliating things, in fact.

I never thought I'd be in a position to have to think about it. Never assumed for one moment that a passing fuck would turn into a stupid, senseless relationship. But it did, and I fell for her, hard.

That's right, kids. Amber fucking Sweet. Started out as a pleasant diversion, a casual arrangement. Ended up as a full blown, intense, fucked up excuse for love.

It would have been fine as well, would never have had any problems with that, if it weren't for that fucking brother of hers- and for once I don't mean Luigi.

I noticed he'd started hanging around, you see. A good month or so after me and Amber admitted that we weren't just fucking anymore. Never when she was with me, she was too careful for that. Just occasionally, when I was working, or just harvesting, I'd see him. Just at the corner of my vision, y'know? I was wary, but he never seemed to cause trouble, even if he creeped me out royally. I didn't mention it to Amber- never crossed my mind, to be honest. Pavi was never high on my list of dangerous people, he was too busy screwing anything that moved.

That should have been my warning, I guess.

It started to get more frequent. I noticed him at least once a week, not asking for anything, not even saying anything, just standing in the corner of my vision, watching me. Nothing ever came of it....so I ignored him. Stupid- I know that now. I never was good at stuff like that. I figured he was just scouting for the next young thing to lure to his bed.

Huh. I guess he sorta was.

Took him a good few months, but eventually he figured out what it was he wanted. Came up to me one night, all swagger and arrogance, the latest stolen face for his collection grimacing obscenely at me. I couldn't help my reaction, a subtle lean back against the nearest wall. It didn't seem to bother him.

I guess it was pure arrogance on my own part that led me to speak first.

"Finally got the balls to come say hi, Pavi?"

He looked at me silently, and I swallowed. His expression- well, from what I gathered- was hungry, predatorial. The look _I_ usually got on me when I was about to shoot some poor kid up for the first time. The anticipation of that first time, when you know it's going to be fucking amazing? That scared the shit out of me.

"I know what you're doing to my sister."

Somehow the Italian accent didn't sound so silly or over the top when it was so low and menacing. I shivered as he stepped into my personal space, pressed himself just a little too close to me.

"I saw you fucking her, degrading her, making her filthy just like you."

My ears burned, I was fucking furious – at him, at myself, hell, even at Amber. We'd been careless. I drew myself up to my full height, ready to fight, to kill, if I had to. I'd have smashed his fucking grinning face against that wall rather than let him go telling his _daddy._ Amber depended on it, for her chance at Geneco, and I depended on her for a chance at sanity.

I raised my fist, but it occurred to me that he was still standing there, saying nothing, his breath on my left cheek and his body against mine. He pressed closer, silently, and I felt his cock against my leg....hard. I shivered, disgusted and more than a little afraid, and glanced to his face.

"What do you want."

He gave me a parody of a smile and whispered in my ear again.

"You."

I tried to move away, but he braced a hand either side of me against the wall, effectively pinning me there. I was shaking, my heart racing. "What the fuck?"

"You. I want to fuck you like you do to her, I want to whisper filthy things to you, make you as low as you make her."

Well, I was speechless, y'know? What the fuck do you say to that? A million things ran through my head-most of them unrepeatable. Finally I settled on one that might buy me some time.

"You want to exchange your silence for a fuck?"

"As many fucks as I want."

I considered it- I don't mean to sound like a slut, but I've fucked- and been fucked by- plenty of men. It's called survival. It didn't bother me as a theory. But _Pavi?_ My god, I've fucked prettier corpses. AND he was my...well, my girlfriend's _brother,_ for fucks sake. I could hardly breathe, he was so close, his cock pressing uncomfortably against my thigh, a nice reminder of what I was trying to avoid.

"If I agree- you say nothing. To Amber. To your father. To Luigi."

"Of course, I have what I want."

If I went through with this, my mind reasoned; Amber would be safe. If she was safe, I was safe. I didn't want her to know what I was doing, how I was degrading myself to keep her, and me, alive for a few more months. Would you admit it, for fucks sake? "Oh, hey, I'm screwing your brother?" No.

I closed my eyes and nodded once, firmly. Before I bottled it, you know?

I felt lips against my neck, tender kisses over my throat, and gentle hands on my hips, pushing me against the wall. I'll be damned if it didn't feel good. My cock thought so too, to my shame. He chuckled against my ear, hands moving to unbuckle my belt, tugging my pants down and giving my cock a rough squeeze. I may have moaned a little. Next thing I know I was being turned to face the wall, my coat pulled from my shoulders and tossed to the floor. I felt his hands tracing across my shirt, slipping under it to run over my skin. Smooth hands, like a woman's. Shame his dick wasn't. I spread my legs as he kicked my feet apart, bracing my hands on the wall as he pushed a finger inside me. I bit my lip, kept quiet. I knew the drill, knew it would get worse before it got better. He added another slick finger, and another, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. Finally it got quiet, tense; I shivered as I felt him kiss the back of my neck when he pushed his cock inside me. We stopped, me out of a sort of mingled pleasurepain that I don't think you can understand unless you've had a man's dick up there. It burned like all fuck but it felt good too, though I'm guessing it probably shouldn't. Finally he started moving, and the relief was indescribable, some obvious experience helping him to brush my prostate with every thrust, making me groan and dig my nails into the wall, pushing my hips back against him without shame. His thrusts increased, one hand tugging at my hair, pulling my head back so he could reach my ear; he licked along it before starting to speak, a litany of Italian that I was fucked if I could understand. I whined- don't judge me- and muttered that I couldn't, that I didn't speak Italian, and he nipped my neck sharply before switching to English. I almost wished he hadn't, I tell you.

"Such a dirty boy, aren't you, such a lovely little fucktoy for the Pavi, that's right, moan for me, I want you to cum over yourself, knowing it was me fucking you..."

I am ashamed to say, I have always been a fan of dirty talk and that just made me buck my hips and moan loudly. He tugged once more at my hair, sliding his hand round to squeeze my throat briefly, warningly, before pushing a finger into my mouth.

I did exactly what he wanted, I sucked it like it was a cock- like it was the most delicious cock I've ever tasted, to be more accurate. He moaned and said something that sounded like approval, his other hand trailing down to my own erection and wrapping his fingers around it. I bucked into his hand desperately, my forehead pressed against the rough brick.

"Patience, my beautiful toy, patience," he purred- fucking purred- into my ear, withdrawing his hand from my mouth and trailing it across my throat before squeezing, making it suddenly harder to breathe. I gasped, pushing my hips forward again, feeling his thrusts quickening and his breathing turn ragged.

He bit into my shoulder painfully as he came, drawing blood I could feel trickling down my arm, and I followed helplessly, groaning.

Silence again until he brought his hand up to my mouth and I licked it clean without thinking- it was a common practice and one I was immune to by now, before you get all disgusted again. I heard him zip his pants up, felt him pat my shoulder, and then the click of his heels as he disappeared into the darkness , leaving me to pick up my clothes and my dignity.

So now you know. It's been four months; he's showed up four more times. It's different, sometimes, not just a fuck he wants, but I do it to keep my girl safe, to keep my fragile existence in balance. I can't tell her.....you wouldn't either, in my shoes. How much more degrading could it get, to be fucked by her brother? Yeah, I don't know. You ever find out, let me know, _then_ I'll think about telling her.

Fucking Amber Sweet. Fucking Pavi Largo.

Some people would pay good money for that.

Lucky, lucky me, eh?


End file.
